The separator for immiscible fluid mixtures of this invention is classified in Class 210/187 and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,508, issued Aug. 2, 1983, Broughton discloses and claims a separator of oil, water phase, and sludge phase in a multiple pipe liquid spreaded disposed across and near the inside base of a closed separator tank. The low velocity inlet spreader accepts a turbulent inlet velocity multiple phase liquid and reduces it to a very slow velocity laminar flow spreader outlet fluid, disposed under a tank flat baffle plate. The separated low density oil phase rises to the tank separator top, separating from the water phase, and the oil phase is separately collected from the aqueous phase. A solid phase can also be separately collected at the tank base.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,016 issued Oct. 24, 1978 Tao and Warner disclose a settling tank for oil, water and solid mixtures, in which two inclined and parallel baffles have underside V-shaped grooves disposed thereon, suitable for entrapping, guiding and coalescing oil droplets into large globs for channeling and passing through openings between baffles.
Middelbeek, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,778 issued May 13, 1980, disclosed parallel upright sloping plates disposed in a separator housing, a stilling space arranged in the front of the separator, and having a first collecting space on the top side of the first collecting space for low density substances (oils and the like).
Johnston, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,221 issued Sept. 1, 1964, discloses an influent distribution means for the introduction of a suspension into a tank for settling or flotation separation of suspended material. The feed is directed against one or more disk baffles to be spread over the influent end wall of the tank. The required baffle means provides boundaries and need be only about six inches wide and only project that distance into the tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,064 issued May 27, 1975, Kosonen disclosed and claimed a lamellar separator provided with adjustable regulating plates, which are arranged in front of outlet openings in order to insure a uniform distribution of the total flow through the separator channels to compensate a poor alignment of the separator.